Cinta yang Tak Terbantahkan
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Karena kau menerimaku walaupun kau tahu siapa diriku dan kondisiku saat ini. Tentunya kau selalu di sisiku. Karena itulah kau adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untukku walaupun aku harus menerima hukuman sebagai bayarannya. (AkaKuro, req Reishi915)


**By Request : Reishi915**

 **Type :** **OneShot**

 **Fandom** **:** **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Genre : AU, Angst, Tragedy & Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character**

 **Mayor :**

 **\- Akashi Seiju** **u** **ro** **u**

 **\- Kuroko Tetsuya.**

 **Minor :**

 **\- Kagami Taiga**

 **\- Tim Seirin**

 **\- Tim Rakuzan**

 **\- Akashi Masaomi (Ayah Seijuro)**

 **Inspiration : Sebuah kejadian di video lagu dari Korea.**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke –** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Summary :**

 **Karena kau menerimaku walaupun kau tahu siapa diriku dan kondisiku saat ini. Tentunya kau selalu di sisiku. Karena itulah kau adalah hadiah terindah** **dari** **Tuhan untukku walaupun aku harus menerima hukuman sebagai bayarannya.**

' _-Italic-'_ : berpikir / berbicara dengan dirinya yang lain

* * *

 **~Cinta Yang Tak Terbantahkan~**

 **-Akashi's POV-**

Tiga tahun...

Benar. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya semenjak aku bertanding melawan SMU _Seirin_ , melawan Kuroko dan timnya dan merasakan kekalahan untuk pertama kalinya dari mereka. Walaupun dua tahun yang lalu kami tetap menang saat melawan tim dari SMU yang lain.

Tapi, selama itu pula perasaan sukaku tumbuh pada orang yang telah menyadarkanku..., Kuroko.

Perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Aneh?

Tidak masuk akal?

Atau gila?

Mungkin ketiga pertanyaan itu memang pantas untukku yang penyuka lelaki termanis di Jepang dan merupakan mantan Bayangan ke Enam dari _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Aku tak peduli dengan ucapan orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai sesama jenis. Maaf saja, seperempat dari dunia ini banyak kisah cinta sesama jenis bahkan sampai menikah. Persetan dengan peraturan! Dunia ini bebas, bukan?

Lantas apa aku tidak boleh mencintai orang yang sama denganku yang sebenarnya membuatku bahagia dibandingkan mencintai orang yang normal tapi ternyata menyakitkan?

Maaf. Bukannya aku mencela tapi inilah kenyataan. Aku memang mencintai Kuroko sejak SMP. Tapi, seorang kapten, aku tak bisa melakukan hal senonoh walaupun tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Jadinya, aku harus menahan diri karena aku yakin, Kuroko akan tahu maksudku.

Sayangnya... tidak...

Ada dua hal yang berusaha menghalangiku.

Pertama, _ore no chichi'ue_ tidak menyetujui Kuroko sebagai pendampingku karena sesama. Bahkan, _chichi'ue_ menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan wanita kaya pun aku tak sudi. Ingin rasanya memberontak asalkan aku terus berhasil sesuai ambisi _chichi'ue_.

Dan terakhir, hal yang membuatku menyesal adalah... _mou hitori no ore_... mengambil posisiku dan membuat Kuroko menangis dan menjauh diriku... Hal yang tak termaafkan dan membuat Kuroko trauma terhadapku...

Bagaimana tidak?

 _Mou hitori no ore_ memerintahkan kepada regu untuk menghabisi musuh yang merupakan rekan lama Kuroko dengan skor 111:11. Aku melihat tangisan dan kekecewaan yang ada di kedua manik _aqua marine_ -nya. Tatapan itu membuatku sesak dan semakin bersalah. Tapi apa daya, ini bukan aku dan aku menyesal telah berubah seperti ini.

Ditambah lagi hal yang tak termaafkan. Hal yang membuat diriku benci dengan _mou hitori no ore_... dia... hampir menyentuh Kuroko.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Mengapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini?! Tidak bisakah aku melihat bahkan merasakan kebahagiaan bersama dengan rekan timku dan Kuroko?!

Kurasa tidak. Aku harus terus-menerus berada di balik layar, duduk manis dan menelan rasa pahit yang dilakukan oleh _mou hitori no ore_.

Tak kusangka, berkat Kuroko dan cahaya barunya, Kagami, telah membuat _mou hitori no ore_ kalah dan aku berhasil mengambil posisiku kembali. Walaupun... melihat kebahagiaan Kuroko saat bersama Kagami saat ini membuatku iri dan cemburu... tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih pada mereka.

"...Sei _-kun_...?"

"Sei _-kun_?"

Eh?

"Sei _-kun_? _Daijoubu desu ka_?"

"Te...tsuya...?"

"Kau kenapa, Sei _-kun_? Apa kau belum menemukan _Li-Nove_ yang kau inginkan?"

 _Li-Nove_? Ah, benar juga. Saat ini, aku dan Kuroko mencari buku _Li-Nove_ untuknya dan sekaligus jika ada buku yang menarik untuk kubaca. Bukannya membantunya untuk mencari buku, malah melamun.

" _Sumanai_ , Tetsuya. Aku... hanya memikirkan sesuatu..."

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Benar. Aku dan Kuroko sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih sejak berakhirnya pertandingan Winter Cup SMU yang pertama.

Saat itu, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaan cintaku padanya, namun terlintas beberapa pikiran negatif; Kuroko masih trauma terhadapku dan Kuroko sudah memiliki kekasih.

Ternyata Kuroko sendiri yang menjawab bahwa ia tidak lagi merasakan trauma atau ketakutan terhadapku, ia sudah melupakan masa lalu dan ia belum memiliki siapapun.

Aku merasa bersyukur mendengar ucapan darinya. Dan aku bersumpah tak akan membuatnya kecewa.

Selama kami berpacaran, aku tak pernah mengekang dirinya seperti yang terjadi terhadapku. Walaupun aku penerus keluarga terpandang yang harus dan terus-menerus dijajalkan dengan kedisiplinan, tapi aku tak ingin membatasi apa yang Kuroko butuhkan asalkan kami tetap bertemu dan berkomunikasi serta saling percaya satu sama lain.

Tapi... ada hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin kukatakan padanya. Hanya saja...

"Nanti saja. Lebih baik, kau segera mencari buku yang kau butuhkan. Hari ini, aku tidak ingin membeli buku dulu."

" _Wakarimasuta_."

Setiap gerakannya selalu kuperhatikan dan kurekam di dalam memori ingatanku. Ya. Setelah kejadian itu, saat aku berpacaran dengannya, aku mengikat diriku sendiri agar aku tidak berbuat hal yang kurang ajar seperti _mou hitori no ore_. Karena aku yakin, Kuroko masih menyimpan perasaan takut walaupun ia sudah melupakannya. Aku akan melakukannya jika sudah waktunya dan Kuroko mengizinkannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, hanya bisa memandangnya dan mengusap kepalanya. Heh, mau tak mau aku harus bersabar.

Setelah Kuroko membayar buku yang ia beli, kami mencari tempat duduk santai untuk membicarakan hal ini padanya. Kuharap ia tidak keberatan maupun... kecewa.

"Tetsuya..."

" _Ha_ _i_ _i_ , Sei _-kun_?"

Perlahan aku menghela napas untuk menenangkan diriku. "Ada dua hal yang ingin kukatakan sekaligus dua hal itu adalah berita baik dan berita buruk untuk kita.".

"Berita baiknya?"

"Aku... sudah berencana... akan menikahimu bulan depan.".

Yap. Kedua manik aqua membulat sempurna ditambah dengan rona merah kedua pipi putihnya yang terlihat sangat jelas hingga membuatnya terlihat semakin gemas.

"S-Sei _-kun_ , a-apa tidak terlalu cepat?".

"Kurasa tidak. Semakin cepat, semakin baik. Tapi... tidak bisa... dari yang kuperkirakan."

"Apa karena ada berita buruk?".

"Benar. Aku... harus melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika karena permintaan _c_ _hichi'ue_."

Dan kini wajah Kuroko tertunduk lesu dan sedih.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua kulakukan agar ayah tidak memisahkan kita berdua walaupun kali ini kita dipisahkan untuk sementara. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan segera kembali jika studiku selesai! Karena itu aku..."

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Sei _-kun_. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu yang kupikirkan aku-"

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di kedua tanganku. Kuroko menggenggam kedua tanganku...? Apakah Kuroko sudah tidak trauma lagi?

"Aku percaya padamu. Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan tetap percaya padamu. Aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini. Jadi, lebih baik kau fokuskan studimu, Sei _-kun_. Aku mendukungmu."

Benar juga. Kuroko adalah orang yang selalu kupercaya dan ia pun mempercayaiku. Aku sungguh bersyukur menemukan cahayaku walaupun itu berasal dari bayangan.

" _Arigatou_ , Tetsuya. Aku akan selalu memberimu kabar saat di sana."

"Aku juga.".

Saat itulah, aku bisa memantabkan diriku untuk meneruskan studiku ke Amerika selama empat tahun. Selama aku kuliah, aku menemukan aktifitas baru yang bisa kujadikan hobi di sana, yaitu menjadi fotografer.

Tentu saja tujuannya untuk mengabarkan kondisiku di tempat dan memanjakkan Kuroko dengan keindahan Amerika. Dengan begitu, ia tak akan merasakan kesepian lagi.

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

Kuroko kembali mencari buku _Li-Nove_ dan kali ini yang menemaninya adalah cahaya Kuroko, Kagami.

"Kagami _-kun_ , maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu untuk menemaniku kemari." ucap Kuroko tak enak.

" _Baka_! Tanpa kau minta pun aku bersedia menemanimu." ucap Kagami sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Kemudian, Kagami mengganti topik. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau cari?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku ingin mencari sebuah _Li-Nove_ yang lebih menarik." jawab Kuroko sambil mencari buku yang ia maksud.

"Bukannya kau sudah membelinya satu minggu yang lalu? Apa kau langsung membacanya sampai habis?!" tanya Kagami shok dan tak masuk akal.

"Mana mungkin, Kagami _-kun_! Lagipula, aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu paling lambat satu hari.".

"Itu bukan paling lambat tapi paling cepat!" ucap Kagami membenarkan sambil memasang wajah shok.

Dan respon Kuroko yang datar kembali membuat Kagami ingin menjitak kepala yang diselimuti rambut berwarna biru langit. Sayangnya, dia bisa dipukul dengan _harisen_ oleh Aida, bahkan akan ada gunting melayang dari Akashi.

 _'Akashi...?'_ pikir Kagami terlintas.

"Jadi, kau mencari buku untuk Akashi?" tebak Kagami karena mengetahui tujuan Kuroko membeli _Li-Nove_.

"Kagami _-kun_ , tumben kau pintar. Apa karena Nigou tidur di kepalamu waktu itu?" ucap Kuroko tak percaya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Gaaargh! Jangan mengingatkanku hal yang memalukan! Dan lagi, aku hanya menebak!" ucap Kagami dengan nada yang cukup keras hingga sukses membuat seluruh orang menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebuah buku yang ia asal ambil di toko itu.

Yah, kejadian itu secara kebetulan, Kuroko dan mantan tim SMU _Seirin_ berkumpul untuk merayakan reuni sederhana di rumah Kagami. Sayangnya, tuan rumah sedang tertidur pulas. Nigou, anjing Kuroko yang merupakan kembaran Kuroko berlari ke kamar Kagami saat masuk ke apartemennya. Walaupun Alex yang membukakan pintunya tapi dengan wajah usilnya membiarkan Nigou untuk masuk ke kamar Kagami.

Awalnya, Kuroko khawatir karena Kagami pasti akan menjerit ketakutan saat melihat anjing mendekatinya tapi Alex sengaja membiarkannya karena sebagai _alarm_ untuk Kagami. Dan seketika, terdengar jeritan yang _super_ menggemparkan seluruh isi apartemen. Yap. Kagami terbangun dengan wajah ketakutan saat menyadari Nigou ada di dekatnya dan berlari tak tentu arah bahkan sampai memeluk tiang listrik di dekat apartemennya. Kejadian itu membuat semua anggota meledak memegang perut mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Kuroko yang hanya _speechless_.

 _'Kuso...!'_ umpat Kagami saat mengingat hal yang ia benci setengah mati. Maklumlah ia memang sangat takut pada anjing sejak kecil hingga sekarang.

Tak lama, Kuroko menemukan buku yang ia cari dan membawanya ke kasir untuk membayar buku yang ia beli. Kemudian, Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan ke rumah Kuroko.

Kagami ingin menanyakan pada Kuroko tapi ia bingung apa yang akan ia tanyakan nanti. Ditambah lagi melihat wajah Kuroko yang senang setelah membeli buku untuk kekasihnya yang kini sedang studi di Amerika, tempat ia tinggal dulu.

Ia mengambil oksigen sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Kuroko.".

" _Ha_ _i_ _i_?" balas Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa... kau masih... dengan Akashi...?" tanya Kagami dengan sedikit terbatah.

"Benar. Aku masih dengannya. _Doushita no_ , Kagami _-kun_?" balas Kuroko.

"Ah... itu..." ucap Kagami bingung dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Kuroko pun ikut berhenti dengan wajah tanda tanya. "Apa kau tidak menyesal bersamanya?" kalimat pertanyaan itu akhirnya lepas dari mulut Kagami selama lima tahun ia tahan di dalam hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagami _-kun_?" tanya Kuroko bingung namun berhasil membuat kedua alis biru menyaut di keningnya.

"M-maksudku, apa kau tidak merasa kesal saat kau ditinggal pergi seperti sekarang ini selama empat tahun? Apalagi, ia harus berhasil menuruti keinginan ayahnya yang sebenarnya ingin menjauhkan hubungan kalian berdua! Jika sampai itu terjadi, maka aku-"

"Aku percaya pada Akashi _-kun_."

Kedua mata Kagami membulat secara sempurna setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kuroko.

"Akashi _-kun_ bukanlah orang yang menyerah dalam hal mempertahankan apa yang ia sukai. Sama halnya saat ia menjadi kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_. Ia berusaha mempertahankan dan memperjuangkan apa yang selama ini membuatnya bahagia. Jika dalam hal basket ia bisa mempertahankan, maka tentang hubungan kami pun, Akashi _-kun_ mempertahankannya walaupun ia harus memenuhi syarat ayahnya yang sebenarnya menjauhkan kami berdua!" ucap Kuroko tegas. Kali ini, bukan buatan, melainkan ucapan jujur dan tulus dari Kuroko.

"Jadi... kau..."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak kami berpacaran. Aku tahu kondisi Akashi _-kun_ tapi aku tetap mempercayai dirinya dan ia juga mempercayaiku. Itulah mengapa aku lebih tenang walaupun kami harus berjauhan seperti ini. Aku juga harus berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kami agar kami bahagia.".

Kagami terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataan Kuroko. Dalam pertandingan, ia tak mau kalah dari seorang mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan juga kapten _Rakuzan_. Tapi dalam hal cinta, ditambah dengan kuatnya kepercayaan Akashi dan Kuroko, mau tak mau Kagami harus kalah karena ia tak bisa menyamakan Akashi dalam masalah merebut cinta Kuroko. Dia kalah telak tapi bukan berarti ia akan kehilangan Kuroko selamanya.

"Baiklah. Aku kalah." ucap Kagami sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Kagami _-kun_?"

"Kurasa, aku harus melanjutkan studiku di Amerika."

"Studi di Amerika?"

"Yah, Alex menawariku untuk melanjutkan studi di sana sebagai pelatih basket."

" _Sugoii desu ne_. Kudo'akan semoga sukses. Dan semoga kau tidak takut pada anjing lagi."

"Oi!"

Tak sadar Kuroko tertawa geli melihat ekpresi Kagami kesal sekali lagi.

"Kagami _-kun_ , aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu. Kau adalah cahaya yang mampu memberikanku kekuatan untuk merubah kegelapan basket ini menjadi sebuah permainan basket yang penuh arti yang menyenangkan. Aku senang memiliki _partner_ sepertimu." ucap Kuroko memuji Kagami.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena bertemu dengan bayangan yang tak memiliki pantang menyerah sepertimu." ucap Kagami membalasnya.

"Tetap seperti ini." ucap Kuroko sambil menyodorkan kepalan tangan pada Kagami.

"Yah!" balas Kagami dan tos dari mereka pun kembali menyatu seperti biasanya.

* * *

 **-Akashi's POV-**

"Cukup! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, jangan mengusik hubungan kami! Aku berjanji akan terus memenuhi ambisimu sebagai penerus keluarga ini tapi aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan orang lain selain Tetsuya! Maaf, _c_ _hichi'ue_!"

 _Piip!_

Cih! Kenapa ayah tetap saja ngotot memintaku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kuroko?! Tidak... aku tidak akan melepaskan Kuroko lagi! Tidak akan lagi!

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku kembali melanjutkan studiku dan aku tetap memotret keindahan lainnya di Amerika. Ingin rasanya aku segera pulang ke Jepang dan melepaskan kerinduanku pada Kuroko. Tapi, aku harus menunggu dua tahun lagi untuk menyelesaikan tugasku.

"Akashi.".

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang yang berhasil mengalahkan _mou hitori no ore_ dengan Tetsuya.

"Kagami _-kun_?"

" _Yo, hisashiburi_." Kagami memberi salam padaku.

" _Hisasiburi_ , Kagami _-kun_. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Lalu Tetsuya?"

Ah, benar. Entah saat melihat Kagami, rasa kecemburuan tumbuh di dalam diriku namun aku tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Kuroko di sana karena ialah orang yang kupercayai untuk menemani Kuroko selama aku studi di Amerika. Tapi, kenapa dia kemari?

"Tenanglah. Kuroko baik-baik saja. Lalu, aku kemari karena aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di sini untuk menjadi pelatih basket. Dan lagi, aku meminta tolong padamu." jawabnya terus terang.

"Meminta tolong padaku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Tiba-tiba, ia memegang kedua bahuku seperti memberikan keyakinan sebuah janji padanya untukku. "Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Kuroko, aku minta tolong padamu, lindungi Kuroko dan sayangi dia. Jangan sampai kau melukainya secara fisik atau mental. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku tak akan memaafkanmu dan aku akan membunuhmu!".

 _Deja vu_ terulang lagi. Sama saat ia bersumpah akan menghancurkanku dalam pertandingan _Winter Cup_ walaupun yang ia hadapi adalah _mou hitori no ore_.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Kagami _-kun_. Tanpa kau katakan pun, aku akan melakukannya!" ucapku menerima ucapan darinya.

Tak lama, ia pergi untuk meneruskan studinya.

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian, aku berhasil menyelesaikan wisuda dengan hasil yang dibanggakan dan bisa kubuktikan pada ayah tentang hasil studiku. Kemudian, aku kembali tanpa memberi kabar pada Kuroko karena ini akan menjadi kejutan untuknya. Sesampainya di Jepang, aku menuju ke rumah Kuroko.

Di depan rumah Kuroko, aku berdiri di depan gerbang rumah sederhananya. Kemudian menekan bel.

"Siapa?" tanya sang pemilik rumah yang merupakan kekasih yang sudah lama aku rindukan.

Ia terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui bahwa aku sudah pulang ke Jepang.

"Sei _-kun_! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku?" ucapnya dengan nada kesal namun manja.

"Tentu saja memberikanmu kejutan." ucapku sambil membukakan kedua tanganku untuk menerima pelukan hangat darinya. " _Tadaima_ , Tetsuya.".

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sei _-kun_." ucap Kuroko senang sambil menitihkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Tak lama, aku mengusap kedua air matanya. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko memberikanku sebuah ciuman hangat yang tersalurkan lewat bibir lembutnya. Awalnya, aku terkejut dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Kuroko sudah menerimaku lagi? Tapi, setelah melihat kondisinya yang baik-baik saja, aku memberanikan diri untuk membalas ciuman darinya. Sungguh. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan ciuman pertama darinya.

Tak sampai dua menit, ciuman dilepaskan beserta pelukan kami. Kuroko menoleh ke sebuah tas besar yang ada di belakangku. "Sei _-kun_... kau...".

"Ini? Setelah aku sampai di Jepang, aku tak berpikiran untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin mencari apartemen di sekitar sini." jelasku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu mencari apartemen dekat sini." tawarnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Tetsuya." ucapku sambil tersenyum senang.

Tak lama kami mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan rumah Kuroko hingga menemukan apartemen yang cukup luas. Kuroko dan aku menata ruang tempat tinggal baruku dan sekaligus memberitahukan segala hal tentang hobiku sebagai fotografer.

Dia cukup tertarik akan hobiku dan tentunya ia mau menjadikan dirinya model untuk koleksi fotoku.

Beberapa hari kami menjalani kebersamaan selama kami sempat berpisah empat tahun. Aku berharap bisa melihat wajah cantiknya selamanya.

Namun, sebuah kejadian yang akhirnya membuat kami terguncang... akan tiba...

* * *

Keesokannya, aku kembali ke rumahku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini pada ayahku. Dan tetap seperti biasa...

"Ayah tidak setuju kau berhubungan dengan sesama jenis! Kau manusia normal dan kau adalah penerus keluarga ini! Jaga kehormatanmu! Ayah akan mencarikan wanita yang terbaik untukmu!" ucapan yang sama dan berulang kali terjadi saat ayah berbicara empat mata denganku.

"Untuk ambisi dan kehormatan, aku mematuhi apa yang _c_ _hichi'ue_ katakan padaku. Tapi untuk cinta..., usaha _c_ _hichi'ue_ tak akan mendapatkan hasil yang _c_ _hichi'ue_ inginkan, karena..." ucapku terpotong sesaat sebelum menatap tajam mata ayah dengan kedua manik _ruby_ bak darah milikku dan mengatakannya dengan nada ketegasan. "Aku sangat mencintai Tetsuya! Kami saling mencintai dan mempercayai satu sama lain! Aku akan menikah dengan Tetsuya secepatnya!".

"Tak akan ayah biarkan kau melakukannya!"

"Tak akan membiarkan? Begitukah? Selama ini, _c_ _hichi'ue_ mendidikku dengan kejam sejak kecil hingga dewasa. Tapi sekarang, aku akan memberontak!"

"Memberontak?"

" _Chichi'ue_ tak perlu khawatir tentang privasi keluarga ini. Akulah yang akan meneruskannya! Lagipula, keinginanku menjadi pemenang sudah ada dalam benakku. Dan dengan mudah aku akan membalikkan semua ini dengan tanganku! Sama halnya _c_ _hichi'ue_ akan merestui hubunganku dengan Tetsuya!"

"Kau...!"

Aku berdiri dengan memandang rendah saat seperti _mou hitori no ore_ mengambil posisiku. "Percuma saja, _c_ _hichi'ue_. Aku hanya menuruti ambisiku dan keinginanku bersama dengan Tetsuya. Jadi, jangan menghalangiku lagi! Jika _c_ _hichi'ue_ menghalangiku, bahkan memakai cara kotor untuk mencoba memisahkan kami, ataupun menyentuh Tetsuya seujung jari saja... sekalipun kau adalah orang tuaku... aku maupun _mou hitori no ore_ akan membunuhmu!".

Diam. Saat ini ayah hanya menatap takut diriku seolah aku adalah teror kematian untuknya. Padahal aku hanya memperingatkannya untuk tidak menggangguku. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti _mou hitori no ore_ _._ Ah, mungkin karena ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko.

"Aku permisi. Senang berkumpul kembali bersama _c_ _hichi'ue_ tercinta." ucapku pamit seraya kembali pulang ke apartemen karena Kuroko ada di sana.

Darimana aku tahu?

Malam sebelumnya, Kuroko meminta kunci cadangan apartemen untuknya karena ia akan mempersiapkan makanan untukku. Sungguh seorang calon istri atau mungkin suami yang perhatian pada suaminya.

Tapi... kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak enak akan terjadi pada Kuroko,ya? Lebih baik kupercepat langkahku. Beruntunglah, seorang _butler_ setiaku menawariku tumpangan di mobilnya.

* * *

 **~Disaat yang sama di apartemen Akashi~**

 **-Normal POV-**

Kuroko mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan ulang tahun untuk Akashi yang nantinya akan dilakukan pada malam harinya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu tinggal menyiapkan kertas foto yang akan ia sulap sebagai hiasan untuk ruangannya.

Ia berjalan ke ruang percetakan Akashi. Di sana memang hanya dengan bantuan lampu merah yang sangat redup yang biasanya digunakan untuk proses percetakan foto.

"Dimana kertasnya?" ucap Kuroko saat mencari kertas foto.

Tak lama, ia menemukan sekaleng kertas foto di rak atas dengan beberapa zat cair untuk percetakan foto. Perlahan ia meraihnya.

Awalnya tak sampai karena cukup tinggi dari jangkauannya. Tapi, hanya dengan berjinjit, ia berhasil menyentuh kertas itu dengan ujung jari tengah dan jari telunjuk. Perlahan ia menariknya sedikit demi sedikit namun ia tak menyadari bahwa di dekat kertas itu terdapat botol plastik berisi zat kimia berbahaya. Ia hanya terus menariknya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi...!" ucapnya masih menarik kertas itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan ternyata Akashi tiba sampai di rumah dan menemukan Kuroko di dalam ruang percetakan.

"S...Sei _-kun_...?" terkejut akan kehadiran Akashi membuat Kuroko menarik secara reflek kertas itu dan botol tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tetsuya! Awas!" teriak Akashi menuju ke Kuroko.

Tak bisa mengelak, zat cair itu tertumpah dan akhirnya mendarat di salah satu korban yang ada di bawah sana.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Malam harinya, di rumah sakit, mantan tim _Rakuzan_ , tim _Seirin_ bahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ berlarian menuju ruang _ICU_ karena mendapatkan kabar buruk yang terjadi lima jam yang lalu.

Sesaat sampai di sana, mereka menemukan seorang rekan mereka yang hanya menunduk dan menangis menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sosok itu hanya berbalut perban pada keningnya dan duduk di kursi ruang tunggu sebelah kamar _ICU_ berkelas _VIP_.

"Tak mungkin..." ucap sang mantan manager _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Momoi Satsuki saat mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang lagi yang mengalami perawatan di dalam ruang ICU.

"Ini bohong, 'kan...?" ucap Mibuchi Reo, mantan tim basket _Rakuzan_.

Sosok yang menunggu itu menoleh ke arah mereka dan air mata tak ada hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Minna_..., maafkan aku... Aku terlalu ceroboh dalam bertindak hingga membahayakan diriku sendiri... Tapi... Akashi _-kun_... dia... sudah... tidak bisa melihat lagi...".

Seluruh mata membulat sempurna saat sosok itu menceritakan kejadian yang menyakitkan.

"Akashicchi... tidak bisa melihat...?!" ucap tak percaya dari pemilik _skill Perfect Copy_ , Kise Ryouta.

Sosok yang mereka temui saat ini adalah pria kecil bersurai biru langit yang memiliki _skill_ _M_ _isdirection_ , Kuroko dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi terhadap Akashi?" tanya sang mantan cahaya Kuroko saat menjadi anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Aomine Daiki.

"Saat itu, aku menyiapkan kejutan untuknya dan berencana membuat hiasan dengan memakai kertas foto di ruang percetakannya. Aku menemukan kertas yang kubutuhkan di rak bagian atas. Aku menariknya tapi tanpa kusadari botol berisi zat kimia ada di dekatnya. Akashi datang dan secara reflek aku menarik kertas itu dan menumpahkan zat kimia itu dari rak atas."

"Tapi, kau tak apa kan, Kuroko _-kun_?" tanya mantan pelatih tim _Seirin_ , Aida Riko.

"Aku... baik-baik saja karena Akashi _-kun_ mendorongku walaupun kepalaku sempat terbentur dinding. Tapi... Akashi _-kun_..." ucap Kuroko terhenti karena tak mampu menahan air matanya.

"Sekarang, keadaan Sei _-chan_...?" tanya Reo, mantan kakak kelas Akashi sekaligus Raja Tak Bermahkota khawatir.

Kuroko hanya melirik ke arah pintu _ICU_. " _Butler_ Akashi _-kun_ berada di dalam. Memastikan Akashi sadar maka ia akan memberitahukanku." ucapnya.

Setelah itu, muncul seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian hitam rapi yang merupakan _butler_ setia Akashi dan orang yang pertama bertanya adalah Kuroko.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Akashi _-kun_?"

Pria itu tersenyum lega menandakan keadaan tuannya sudah sadar. Kuroko langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Pria bersurai merah hanya bersandar di tempat tidur rawat dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Gemetar dan pilu menguasai seluruh tubuh Kuroko. Ia tak berani menyentuh tangan Akashi karena mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengawali suaranya untuk menghibur kekasihnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan tapi ia sudah siap pada kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Tetsuya? Ah, _hisashiburi da na_ , rekanku, _Rakuzan_. Lalu, _Seirin_ dan _Kiseki no Sedai_." ucap pemilik surai merah darah dan sekaligus mantan kapten dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan _Rakuzan_ seraya menoleh ke arah para rekannya sayangnya kini permata ruby yang dulu membawa mereka pada semangat kemenangan telah memudar dan tak bercahaya seperti saat sehari sebelumnya.

"Akashi..." ucap seluruh orang dalam hati melihat kondisi Akashi yang kini tidak bisa melihat siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Hanya kegelapan.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tahu kalau kami kemari?" ucap Nebuya Eikichi, rekan setim Akashi saat di _Rakuzan_ kaget.

Akashi tersenyum, "Tentu saja selama beberapa tahun aku bersama kalian, aku sudah memahami cara melangkah kalian dan mendengar suara kalian. Begitu juga dengan tim _Seirin_. Sayangnya, hanya Kagami _-kun_ yang tidak hadir, ya?" ucapnya seperti mengetahui semua orang yang hadir di ruangnya.

" _Sugeee_ ~! Kau memang luar biasa walaupun sekarang tidak bisa melihat!" ucap Hayama Kotaro tanpa pikir panjang hingga membuat Kuroko tersentak.

" _BAKA_! JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN!" teriak marah Mibuchi dan Nebuya sambil membekap mulut Hayama.

Kuroko hanya menunduk dan kembali gemetar. Namun Akashi tetap tenang dan tersenyum walaupun berisikan kesedihan. "Benar. Kini aku tidak bisa melihat lagi. Tapi, bukan berarti aku sedih karena ucapanmu, melainkan..." -tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh- "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kata-kata itu sampai melukai orang yang kucintai.".

 _'Walaupun tidak bisa melihat tapi auranya tetap saja mengerikan!'_ pikir seluruh orang sambil tersentak ketakutan.

Hening sejenak sebelum terdengar suara yang sangat Akashi rindukan.

" _Gomen_... _nasai_..., Sei _-kun_..."

"Tetsuya?"

"Ini salahku...! Semua ini terjadi karena kecerobohanku! Kalau saja aku tidak masuk ke dalam ruang itu mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi! Aku memang tidak berguna! Aku-" ucap Kuroko terpotong saat Akashi memeluknya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf padaku. Ini bukan salahmu, tapi ini memang salahku." ucap lembut Akashi.

"Salah... Sei _-kun_...?"

"Saat itu, aku sedang merendam kertas kamera yang baru kuambil dengan cairan zat kimia itu. Tiba-tiba kau menelponku dan mengatakan kau sudah ada di depan apartemenku. Jadinya, aku hanya meletakkan peralatanku tanpa menutupnya dengan benar. Termasuk cairan untuk cetakan foto." jelas Akashi.

"Eh...?"

"Sesempurna apapun kita sebagai manusia, pasti ada kelemahannya. Kecerobohan termasuk salah satunya. Akulah yang ceroboh."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang. Dan aku ingin kau tetap di sisiku."

"Lalu ayah Sei _-kun_...?"

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal _c_ _hichi'ue_ karena aku yakin _c_ _hichi'ue_ akan merestui kita untuk menikah."

Permata _aqua marine_ membulat sempurna. "Apa...?"

"Apa kau lupa dengan janji kita? Setelah aku kembali ke Jepang, aku akan menikah denganmu. Walau kondisiku seperti ini, aku tetap akan menikahimu." ucap Akashi yakin.

"Yosh! Serahkan masalah ini pada kami, Akashi!" ucap Nebuya memulai semangatnya.

"Kami juga!" ucap seluruhnya bersamaan.

Kuroko tidak mempercayai sebuah ikatan persahabatan mereka untuk membantunya dan Akashi. Air mata sekali lagi tidak bisa terbendung dan senyum kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah Kuroko. Ia sungguh bersyukur diberikan napas di dunia ini. Bertemu rekan-rekan bahkan bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi kekasihnya. Semuanya saling percaya. Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak awal.

* * *

 **~Beberapa hari kemudian (setelah menikah)~**

Sepasang kekasih yang sudah mengikat sebuah janji dua hari yang lalu, kini tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana nan megah akan halaman rumah yang dipenuhi tanaman yang indah.

Seorang pria bersurai biru langit sedang mendorong kursi roda yang dipakai oleh sang kekasih bersurai merah darah melewati taman yang mereka buat bersama. Angin bertiup lembut hingga tercium aroma bunga yang menenangkan hati. Kedua wajah pasangan itu tersenyum bahagia karena telah mencapai apa yang diinginkan.

Kini, nama Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi Akashi Tetsuya, suami/istri sah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Tetsuya." panggil sang suami dengan lembut pada sang istri (suami).

" _Hai_ _i_?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau menampakkan wajah bahagia seperti itu?" tanya Seijuuro yang mengetahui perasaan Tetsuya yang setengah mati bahagia sampai ber- _bling-bling_ dan mengeluarkan aura _pink_ (kebahagiaan) dari wajahnya yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan (karena terlihat dari belakang).

"Itu... karena aku tidak bisa menahan setengah mati rasa bahagiaku, Sei _-kun_." Seijuuro terkekeh mendengar ucapan Tetsuya yang lugu. "Tapi, aku sungguh bersyukur bertemu denganmu." tambahnya sambil tersenyum

"Tidak. Akulah yang berterima kasih padamu." ucap Seijuuro.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya penasaran.

"Karena kau menerimaku walaupun kau tahu siapa diriku dan kondisiku saat ini. Tentunya kau selalu di sisiku. Karena itulah kau adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untukku walaupun aku harus menerima hukuman sebagai bayarannya." jelas Seijuuro

Tiba-tiba, Tetsuya memeluk Seijuuro dari belakang. "Sei _-kun_ , kumohon jangan katakan hal itu lagi! Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi padamu. Karena itu... kumohon..." ucap Tetsuya sedih karena ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu.

"Begitu, ya. _Sumanai_ , Tetsuya." ucap sang suami meminta maaf sambil mengecup pipi sang istrinya.

"Kalau begitu, kubuatkan teh hangat dan kue manis untuk cemilan pagi kita di sini. Bagaimana?" tawar Tetsuya mengganti topik.

"Kau memang kekasihku yang paling hebat mengganti topik dengan hal yang menyenangkan. Baiklah, kutunggu di sini." ucap Seijuuro mengiyakan sang istri untuk menyiapkan cemilan pagi mereka.

Sang istri kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk menyiapkan cemilannya.

Sedangkan sang suami hanya menunggu sambil mendongak ke atas seperti menatap langit. Kedua manik tertutup sejenak kemudian mata kanan membuka kembali secara perlahan dan tetap dalam posisi menatap ke langit.

"Silau sekali...".

 _'Bodoh. Tentu saja silau karena kau langsung membukanya sambil menatap langit.'._

" _Sumanai_. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?".

 _'Anggap saja ini adalah permintaan maafku padamu di masa lalu. Yang terpenting, kau bisa memperhatikannya, 'kan? Aku hanya membantumu tanpa diketahui olehnya maupun orang lain.'_.

"Kurasa kau salah. Tidak hanya aku tapi kau juga bisa memperhatikannya. Inilah yang bisa kuminta padamu dan kau bisa merasakan hal yang sama denganku.".

 _'Baiklah. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan... tapi...'_ -tangan kiri terangkat ke langit untuk menutupi mata kirinya dari matahari- _'Kita berjanji akan melindungi Tetsuya. Benar, 'kan?'_.

Dan mata kiri pun perlahan membuka menampakkan warna _topaz_ namun masih diselimuti oleh permata _ruby_. "Benar. _Arigatou_. Dan... selamat ulang tahun untuk kita berdua, _mou hitori no ore_.".

 _'Kau juga, mou hitori no boku.'._

 **~E** **ND~**

* * *

 **Terjemahan**

Kiseki no Sedai : Generasi Keajaiban

Ore no chichi'ue : Ayahku

Chichi'ue : Ayah

Mou hitori no ore/boku : Diriku yang lain. Ingat. Akashi yang bermata _ruby_ adalah " _Oreshi_ ", sedangkan Akashi yang bermata _heterochromia_ _ruby-topaz_ adalah " _Bokushi_ ".

"-kun" : _suffix_ untuk lelaki.

Daijoubu desu ka? : Kau tak apa?

Li-Nove : Singkatan dari " _Light Novel_ "

Sumanai : Maaf

Wakarimasuta : Aku mengerti.

Haii : Iya.

Arigatou : Terima kasih

Baka : Bodoh.

Harisen : Pemukul kertas khas Jepang.

Kuso...! : Sial...!

Doushita no? : Ada apa?

Sugoii desu ne/Sugeee : Hebat.

Hisashiburi : Lama tak bertemu

Tadaima : Aku pulang.

Okaerinasai : Selamat datang (ucapan untuk pulang)

Minna : Kalian/Semuanya

"-chan" : _suffix_ untuk yang terlucu atau terimut. Sedangkan bagi Mibuchi, panggilan tersebut sebagai tanda rasa hormat untuk kaptennya, Akashi.

Gomenasai : Maafkan aku.

* * *

Yap, cerita ketiga saya di _fandom_ _"Kuroko no Basuke"_ dan sekaligus cerita kedua untuk Akashi. Sudah tahu, 'kan? Hehe~

Lalu saya akan menjelaskan dua _scene_ yang ada di fiksi ini.

Pertama, _scene_ saat kecelakaan yang menimpa pada Akashi ini saya ambil dari sebuah _MV_ dari penyanyi Korea / China yang pernah muncul di tivi. _MV_ itu menceritakan tentang pasangan kekasih yang sudah lama bersama. Yang cowok adalah seorang _photographer_ , sedangkan si cewek seorang karyawan atau... lupa... Si cewek itu tidak tahu tentang _photographer_ karena dia hanya dijadikan sebagai model untuk kekasihnya. Kalau tidak salah, dia ingin mengambil sesuatu di rak bagian atas. Tak sengaja, ia menyenggol botol cairan zat kimia berbahaya hingga mengenai kedua matanya. Si cowok merasa bersalah karena kecerobohannya. Hingga akhirnya, si cewek tidak bisa melihat secara permanen. Namun, mereka tetap bahagia walaupun kondisi mereka tidak seperti yang mereka duga.

Lalu, untuk cerita ini, Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama dengan si cewek di _MV_ , namun yang kena adalah Akashi. Alasannya, ingin sedikit berbeda saja _#Plak!_ (Alasan macam apa itu!?) _#Lupakan!_

 _Scene_ terakhir, saat Akashi sendirian di luar rumah barunya, _Oreshi!_ Akashi memang sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi, tapi ingatlah kalau dia punya dirinya yang lain yang juga hidup di dalam tubuhnya. Yup! _Bokushi!_ Akashi meminjamkan kedua matanya untuk memperhatikan Kuroko dengan cara tersembunyi. Jadi, di hadapan Kuroko, Akashi itu tidak bisa melihat, tapi sebenarnya bisa melihat dari mata yang satunya. _Oreshi!_ Akashi memang orang yang baik bahkan tidak membenci dirinya yang lain malah memperbolehkan _Bokushi!_ Akashi untuk merasakan seolah ia adalah _Oreshi!_ Akashi. Sangat adil.

Yah, inilah cerita _by request_ pertama untuk **Reishi915**. Maaf kalau _Angst_ -nya gak sampai kerasa. Silahkan dibaca dan semoga sesuai dengan keinginan **Reishi915**. Boleh menambahkan _review_ -nya~

Untuk yang mampir, selamat membaca~


End file.
